At the Beginning
by Fan4000
Summary: AU Usagi Tsukino never thought Mamoru Chiba would be interested in her. Yet when he asks her out Usagi cannot understand why nor believe her luck. A look at the beginnings of a romance and potential first love.


**Author's Note:** Welcome to my first AU story of Sailor Moon! In this version, I am focusing on Usagi and Mamoru as teenagers, without powers, and their chance at blossoming love despite their differences. A look at the beginnings of first love and possibly more. The T rating is to be safe because as I write this story it may go into more content of that kind. Still unsure at the moment though.

It is my attempt at trying an AU story with Sailor Moon before I move onto other storylines. I hope you enjoy!

Now onto the story...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 1: Is this Real?

* * *

Usagi Tsukino sat in her room, unable to make sense of what had happened just hours ago. How could it be? Was it a joke? A dream? Mamoru Chiba wanted to date her, Usagi Tsukino?

It happened so fast, within the blink of an eye. She had come to the arcade as usual and began playing a Sailor V game. She ate a small french fry plate and had a milkshake when her friend Ami Mizuno came in with Mamoru just behind her. Usagi could see it clearly, now that the shock had worn off.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Usagi was finishing her plate when she heard the sliding doors and a voice just behind her._

 _"Usagi! Sorry I'm late but I had to finish my tutoring."_

 _Usagi sighed and turned to Ami, dressed in their matching school uniforms. The last thing Usagi wanted to think about was tutoring, tests, and anything involving school. High school entrance exams were coming up and the idea of preparing for them left Usagi depressed._

 _"Now, now Usagi. There's no need to be sad."_

 _"I hate thinking about those exams though. I already have so much to do at school right now."_

 _"Perhaps I could tutor you as well."_

 _Usagi's back stiffened when recognizing the voice. She knew its owner and looked to find Mamoru Chiba coming up to her and Ami. He was eighteen, handsome, with dark black hair and midnight blue eyes. His uniform was a blue blazer, white shirt, red tie, and grey pants. A clear indication of his high school life and studious nature. Everything was perfectly in place as well, even after a long day to reflect his rather neat freakish habit._

 _"Oh. Hi Mamoru."_

 _Mamoru smiled, "Hello Usagi, how are you today?"_

 _Usagi was surprised at first, he usually called her bunhead to reflect her signature hairstyle of buns and pigtails._

 _"Umm, fine. You?"_

 _Mamoru smiled and closed his eyes, "I am well, thank you."_

 _Ami then took over the conversation and spoke briefly with Mamoru about work to do for the high school exam and their next tutoring session for it. Usagi listened in but only briefly. She had met Mamoru a year ago and the two sometimes crossed paths. It was outside a jewelry store owned by the mother of her friend Naru, where they first met. Usagi was frustrated that day over a thirty she received on a math test and crumpled the paper in anger before tossing it behind her._

 _That's when Usagi first heard his voice and turned to find Mamoru standing behind her. She did not know his name at the time, only that he called her bunhead and told her to study more when he uncrumpled the test and saw the score. Usagi got angry, called him a jerk, and left. She thought that was the last she would see of him, but soon enough she continued to bump into him. The city bus where Usagi first learned his name, a side street where she had bumped into him literally, or even at the arcade, bringing a friend of his named Ittou Asanuma who frequented there and was friends with Makoto Kino, another of Usagi's friends._

 _It seemed as if Usagi was fated to run into Mamoru repeatedly. Over time though, she grew a small crush on him and never allowed it to grow. They had different personalities and in a way, were from other worlds. So Usagi buried those feelings and dealt with their small harmless banter, never getting too close to him out of fear that her crush would become more._

 _"So how about it? Tutoring?"_

 _Usagi looked up at Mamoru, waiting for her answer, "No thank you."_

 _Ami then turned to Usagi, questioning her reluctance, "Are you sure Usagi? Mamoru has been very helpful."_

 _"I'm sure."_

 _Mamoru simply smiled at Usagi, "Well if you change your mind let me know."_

* * *

That should have been the end of it, but meeting Mamoru again that day led to something very unexpected.

 ** _Two Hours Ago_**

 _Usagi was walking home from the arcade with Ami as the two discussed everything from their friends to the latest Sailor V game. Usagi enjoyed her time with Ami, amazed that such an intelligent person would want to be friends with someone like Usagi who lacked the focus to study or do school work. Ami however enjoyed her time with Usagi, who always made life interesting. Being with Usagi always helped Ami focus on time for fun rather than round the clock studying._

 _"You really should think about asking Mamoru for tutoring. He is very good."_

 _Usagi sighed, "I don't doubt it but we never get along. Granted it's banter, not fighting, but I see no point."_

 _"Are you saying this because of your banter or your crush on him?"_

 _Usagi stopped in her tracks and stared at Ami with wide eyes, "Don't say that so loud! I told you and the others that while I may have a crush, it could never happen."_

 _"Maybe you should give it a chance. Mamoru has an interest in you."_

 _"What?! Don't tease me Ami! Mamoru Chiba could never be interested in me. Besides I would rather study on my own and we have all arranged to study for the exams together."_

 _Ami sighed and smiled, "Yes we have. I better be off though. See you tomorrow."_

 _The two then waved their goodbyes and Usagi began heading home bypassing the park that was always on her route. She glanced over briefly to see Mamoru sitting on a bench. He was reading a book and on the bridge of his nose sat his reading glasses. Usagi always liked that look. She smiled and decided to walk up to him, but then backed away. While she was normally very open, being around Mamoru in a quiet setting, just the two of them, made her nervous. Usagi's crush on him let her heart beat fast and her face blush when they were alone. She sighed at the fact that these feelings were too much of a common occurrence._

 _"Hey Usagi! What brings you here?"_

 _Usagi stiffened a bit, feeling silly for being caught staring at him or seen by him standing like a statue. She swallowed and let out a breath, "Hey Mamoru! I was just on my way home."_

 _"Oh right. You live nearby."_

 _"Yes and I should be on my way before it gets dark."_

 _As Usagi began to leave, Mamoru stood up, "Wait, I want to ask you something."_

 _Usagi looked at him, curious, "Okay?"_

 _"Are you sure you do not want tutoring? I know your grades have improved but the high school exams are a challenge, even for me."_

 _"Well, you are an intelligent person and you got into an elite high school. Besides I plan to go to Juban High and prestigious schools were never for me anyway."_

 _"Still…"_

 _"Thank you for thinking of me but I'll be fine. Anyway I have to go."_

 _As Usagi began to pass Mamoru to leave she felt him grab her hand. She turned around to see him staring at her strangely and felt the warmth in her hand as he held it._

 _"Wait Usagi. There's something I want to ask you, besides the tutoring."_

 _Usagi quickly and reluctantly released his hand from hers, allowing the warmth to leave, "What is it?"_

 _Mamoru rubbed the back of his head, "Well you see I've been wanting to ask if...well…"_

 _Usagi started at him and waited. She was surprised to find Mamoru like this, flustered and unsure of his words. He was always so composed._

 _'What's gotten into him?'_

 _Getting frustrated, Usagi broke his lack of words, "Mamoru what is going on? I've never seen you like this. Also why have you not called me bunhead like you usually do? You've been acting strange."_

 _Mamoru closed his eyes and took in a breath, "I admit I have been acting strange. Ever since I met you really."_

 _"What?" Serena was confused._

 _"You see. I like you and was wondering if we could go out? On a date?"_

 _Usagi felt her heart beat faster than normal. She was in shock._

 _'A date? With me? And Mamoru Chiba?'_

 _Usagi stared at him and noticed his nervous smile, the uncertainty in his eyes. He was waiting for an answer._

 _"Um...this is...well...a surprise. I never realized that…"_

 _"I liked you. I admit that I never thought of it myself. Our conversations are mostly banter but I do like you and want to...you know...see where it goes."_

 _Usagi took in his words and remained silent, 'What do I say? This is very unexpected.'_

 _"Listen I know this is a surprise, but I hope you will consider. Think about it."_

* * *

After that Mamoru picked up his school bag and book then left with a wave goodbye, a look on his face of seeing her later. Usagi had stood there for a longer time than normal, ten minutes, still trying to contemplate what had happened. She eventually went home, took off her shoes for slippers, and went to her room. As she sat on her bed, Usagi went over everything once more. The arcade, the conversation, everything. What would she do?

 _Usagi thought about Mamoru's words, 'Why would he ask me out? I am not his type. Then again what is his type? I've never asked.'_

She thought about Mamoru and what he was like as a person and student. According to his friend Ittou Asanuma, Mamoru was intelligent, friendly, and a good athlete. Over time, Usagi's friends became better acquainted with him as well. While Usagi chose not to get too close to him, she could not help but notice at times his kind and studious nature. However, he was a bit quiet and aloof, which worked well in their banter. Still he was a handsome guy with a bright future ahead of him. According to Ami, who started getting tutored by Mamoru earlier this year, he was planning to become either a doctor or a software engineer.

 _'Intelligent people like him do not ask mediocre people like me out. So why?'_

Usagi was always a bad student but over the last year, she had worked hard to improve her grades to get into a decent high school. She wanted to make her parents proud and not get grounded or scolded all the time when she brought home another bad grade. When she brought home her first decent score on a math test to her parents, both practically fainted. It may have been a seventy-two, but it was a vast improvement.

 _'Still why would Mamoru ask me out? I don't understand? From what I have heard and seen of him he could have any girl he wants. More intelligent and responsible than I could ever be.'_

Usagi felt her cat Luna rub her head against Usagi's legs and picked Luna up to stroke her black fur.

"What do you think Luna? Should I go out with Mamoru Chiba?"

"Meow."

Usagi smiled, "Maybe. I've never been on a date nor ever asked out before. This is all confusing though. Maybe I should text the girls and see what they think."

Putting Luna down, Usagi went to her cell phone and did a group message text: _Hey guys! You'll never guess this! Mamoru Chiba asked me out! Not kidding! What should I say?_

Usagi pressed send and laid down on the bed waiting for a response. Within minutes, her cell made its signature sound to indicate she had a message. Usagi looked at her phone and found a lot of responses.

Minako, Makoto, and Naru all responded with a resounding yes with Naru going as far as saying Mamoru was gorgeous. Ami wondered why Usagi should think about dating when exams were on the horizon, but thought she should say yes given that Mamoru always liked her. Even Rei responded the same way saying that Mamoru always had a crush on Usagi.

Usagi's eyes went wide as she texted: _When did he start to like me?_

Rei responded that she felt it six months ago when she caught Mamoru staring at her while Minako noticed it when his eyes always softened around Usagi when she walked in a room. Even Ami texted that Mamoru often asked about Usagi, a little more than a normal person would have.

Usagi sighed and texted: _Thanks guys. Guess I have a lot to think about._

After sending the message, Usagi turned off her phone and laid down on the bed once more.

 _'What will I do? What will I say?'_

 **To be continued**

Thank you for reading! Leaving you on a cliffhanger but in the next chapter you will have Usagi's answer to Mamoru. Thank you again for reading! Please review.


End file.
